youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Demi596b/Disordered points
It was a good episode for me(since every new episode is good for me). It was nice to see Conner working with someone else besides the team but it's also better to have the whole team in the episode. What i liked the most about this episode is the sessions that the team had with Black Canary. The action with the forever people(to be honest)was a little boring but not bad. Anyway, here are some points about the episode that i liked: -Bear creeped me out a bit About the interviews: Artemis: - We all saw that she WAS sad and she wouldn't admit it. She was trying to not show weakness(maybe her dad taught her to not show weakness). But after watching her break down in homefront, she is probably hiding her feelings. -She was acting like a teenager (acting like she doesn't care) and acting tough.I like how they make this show so realistic(the way the team acts,just like teenagers and i can relate to them) - Why did she look so pissed when Black Canary told her that it's not a sign of weakness to open up to her friends. -All the interviews looked like they weren't completed so maybe Black Canary got Artemis and Wally to admit their feelings about each other to her. Wally: -Funniest interview.Wallys voice sounded so cute -And at the moment that i thought that he was going to talk to BC about Artemis, he turned into his flirty self that we all love Robin: '-'''Poor Robin. He is the youngest and he feels the worst:( i felt so sorry for him. He's so young -His speech was awesome and MAYBE gave a hint that Dick won't become the batman but he will become Nightwing -I loved the little sensitive Robin. It shows us that he is still a kid and he has feelings that he doesn't show us '''Aqualad: ' - So i guess he feels that he HAS to be leader since no one else can and Robin is too young.And i guess he doesnt really want to be leader anymore Miss Martian: - So Megan is a white Martian and it seems that BC and the rest of the league knows. - I didn't know that white Martians had other powers that Megan refers to. What are these powers if anyone knows? - I don't think she has a lot of control on her powers after watching failsafe AND i noticed that she turned caucasian and didn't notice it, so i guess her feelings kind of control her powers Superboy: '''- '''He feels like a weapon. He said that he wasn't sad when everyone died - He now feels guilty - The point that suprised me was when he said that even when he abandoned Megan which i will talk about in another blog post This episode gave A LOT of future hints which i will discuss in another blog post. And it's great how they mix all this emotion which plays a big part into the show Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts